The use of outdoor advertising is commonplace in modern society. The vast majority of such outdoor advertising is accomplished by way of printed materials, billboards, and painted signs. Such materials are relatively inexpensive and can stand up to a variety of temperatures and weather conditions.
However, such traditional outdoor advertising materials are usually limited to static content display. Modern technology now allows for content to be displayed on display monitors (such as LED/LCD displays) in an active manner allowing for content change and real-time updating. However, such modern display monitors are typically highly sensitive to varying temperature and weather conditions. In addition such modern display monitors generate heat that in many cases must be dissipated.